


.04 Colds Still Suck in Outer Space

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cold, Comfort, F/M, Flu, Fluff, Fluffy, POV First Person, Poe's on a mission, Reader-Insert, Resistance, Sick!Reader, sassmaster flyboy Poe Dameron, shamelessly written for me in my time of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Waiting for your reckless chunk of resistance man meat to return home was never fun, but a cold didn't help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	.04 Colds Still Suck in Outer Space

A small beep sounded from the monitor next to me. I shoved my chair as hard as I could towards it, eyes scanning the screen hopefully.

No dice. It was a transmission for Leia from an ally, not an update from Poe. 

I sighed, staring down at my lap. Awesome.

My boyfriend (Force how I hated that word) had left on a top-secret mission over a week ago, and we (or at least I) hadn't heard from him at all yet. The general knew I'd freak, so she'd been so kind as to take some time out of her day to reassure me it wasn't anything against me, it was a need-to-know mission, and I didn't qualify. 

In my head it made sense- compartmentalization, unintentional slips of the tongue- these things could kill our resistance in an instant.

Still, it was hard to not feel insulted. 

And the longer he was gone, the harder it got. Leia had assured me that she'd been in contact with him recently, he'd said all was well and to tell me he loved me, but I missed his voice. I missed him.

I'd signed up for the resistance at a time when I was single and my family had kicked me out. It was easy to consider the looming possibility of my own death then, the possible destruction of the entire organization. I was young, unattached, reckless.

Now, with the relationships I'd made after four years, with Poe and Finn and Rose, with the conversion in dogma I'd experienced, these things were all impossible to consider without a lump forming in my throat. 

"Y/N." A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I knew exactly who it was. 

Leia.

"General." I tried to force regularity, ease into my voice, but even I knew it was a failed effort. I sounded strained, tired.

It didn't help that I'd had a cold for the past week. I didn't get sick often, but I couldn't seem to kick this.

"Why're you down here? I told you to go get some rest."

Looked like she was going the stern route with me. Sometimes it seemed like every member of the Resistance was one of Leia's children, and she had to figure out how to parent every single one of us.

I swiveled my chair to face her, opening my mouth to speak before a tickle in my throat overtook me. I bent over towards the console, body wracked with coughs.

She patted me on the back twice, waiting the few moments it took to subside. I turned back to her then, ready to argue that I felt fine before seeing the look on her face. "... I'm not tired."

She didn't respond, just stared me down until my rebellious side tucked its tail and ran. With it, my resolve seemed to disappear too.

Now I was dreadfully tired. The ache in my heart only added to the pain in my throat. "I miss him," I confessed, avoiding her gaze.

"Poe will be back soon. You must keep faith. But he would want you to rest."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat before standing up. "Alright. But you wake me up if there are any developments I can know about, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know."

I was grateful and pissed at her all at the same time, but I knew her well enough to know that arguing wouldn't get me anywhere. 

The halls led me back to the residential wing, where lower-level officers and troops shared bunks, and the upper-level officers had their own rooms. Not that they were any less cramped- they were tiny, like dorm rooms, and often shared with their spouse or family.

Poe had convinced me to move in after only a few months with him. It'd been hard to fool around when I slept in a room with nine other junior officers, and I had to admit the privacy and space was nice. I punched in his access code and took a deep breath as I crossed the threshold, letting the familiar smell of our mixed musk wash over me. 

I fooled around with a datapad for a few minutes, then napped when the urge took me. Leia sent a trooper by a few hours later with medicine, food, and strict instructions to continue resting. 

Not that I'd ever admit it, but it was nice to rest. I still worried over Poe, and the rest of the resistance, but I could distract myself with holoshows or books. I wasn't in the middle of the action, constantly cognizant of the danger we were in. And sleep blocked all thoughts.

With the help of the medicine, I fell asleep for the night with ease. 

In the middle of the night, the door opened, and I shot up in bed. My light sleeping hadn't let me down yet.

"Easy, sweetheart. It's just me."

I couldn't make out more than his silhouette in the darkness, with sleep fogging my eyesight, but his voice was a balm to my woes. 

"Poe," I breathed out, the adrenaline in my veins replaced with a pleasant warmth. 

"The one and only." 

He moved across the short space of the room and had me in his arms in a second. I breathed in his scent, basking in his safety. This attachment was hard when he left, but I doubted most couples would ever feel the intense bliss of a reunion that you were never sure would happen.

I sought out his lips and kissed him, letting him take over my everything. He responded in kind, but a few moments later pulled back.

Confused, I tried to follow, but he put a hand out to stop me. "Aren't you sick?"

"Kriff. I forgot." I winced, not that he would see it in the dark. "I'm feeling much better now; I'm sure I'm not contagious anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say when they're desperate for more Dameron kisses."

"No really." I hadn't noticed it, but Leia's advice (and heavy dose of drugs) seemed to have paid off.

"No, really," he mocked in the high-pitched voice he saved just for imitating me. It was as far off as could be.

I would've shoved him then if I wasn't so happy to see him alive. I settled for a, "Force, you annoy me sometimes."

He stood up from the bed then, heading to the dresser and stripping, dumping his flight suit onto it. Despite what everyone told him, constantly, he insisted on only donning boxers beneath the orange jumpsuit. He said it made him feel more in tune with his fighter. I'd never tell him I actually liked it, not because of how in tune it made him with his x-wing, but because of how easy it made it to strip him and fuck him senseless upon his returns from missions. 

I remained still, not truly watching him because of the darkness but picturing what I'd seen hundreds of times before.

"You love me though," his delayed retort brought forth a less-than gracious snort from me. 

"You know it, flyboy. Now c'mere. You owe me for waking me up this late sick."

He headed for the bed, and it dipped beneath me as he slid under the covers and fumbled for my body before settling in as we always did, him the big spoon and me the little. "You're in my room, you know," he grumbled, pressing a kiss to my hair. 

I smiled to myself, bringing his hand up to my lips and placing a kiss there. "I know. I can't stand waiting to see you for a single moment longer than necessary."

"Me neither. That's why I wake you up this early." We both chuckled, and he gave me a squeeze. "Now get some sleep. Love you."

I snuggled deeper into his arms, already feeling the coziness engulf me. "You too, Dameron."


End file.
